raisingdionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Warren
Mark Warren is a character in Raising Dion. He is the father of Dion Warren, and one of the people that got superpowers from the Aurora Event. In the Netflix Original series, he is portrayed by Michael B. Jordan. Summary Mark was a top engineer at BIONA, who, in the comics, was working on world-changing, groundbreaking research for enhancements to the human body.First issue of the comic book. Biography Not much is known about Mark's life from prior to when he met Nicole, other than that his own father was apparently away from home a lot and not much involved in his life, and that Mark won the Statewide Robotics Competition while he was in eigth grade."ISSUE #101: How Do You Raise a Superhero?". Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #1 This is also where he first met Pat Rollins. Mark first met Nicole Warren in the library of the Atlanta University Center, where she had a job to pay for her dance education."ISSUE #109: Storm Killer", Raising Dion. Season 1. Episode 2. After only a few months of dating, they got married; something that greatly surprised Pat. Along with Pat, Mark traveled to Iceland in 2010 to research the Aurora Event. After this trip, he and Nicole had a son. Several years after Iceland, Mark discovered he had developed superpowers due to exposure to the Aurora Event. He kept this a secret from his family, because he wanted to know more about it first. He tracked down other people who were in Iceland with him, including a woman named Charlotte Tuck, with whom he met a few times to discuss their powers. Because Mark didn't trust BIONA, he kept his research hidden from them. He stored the files he gathered about the event and the people it affected on an SD card, which he hid inside his watch. On August 12, 2017,"ISSUE #102: Fortress of Solitude". Raising Dion. Season 1. Episode 2. while he and Charlotte were in New Orleans, they were attacked by The Crooked Man. Mark managed to save Charlotte, but was killed and absorbed by the Crooked Man himself. Officials later declared he drowned, although his body was never found. Now absorbed by the Crooked Man, Mark could manifest himself as a ghost wherever the Crooked Man was. When the Crooked Man came to the Warren family lake house looking for Dion and Nicole, Mark tried to warn his wife and son of the danger. On the night of Dion's eighth birthday, Mark was able to visit Dion as a ghost because The Crooked Man was near Nicole's house. When Dion fought with the Crooked Man, Mark came to his son's aid; he managed to break free from The Crooked Man, which temporarily stunned the giant. After Dion defeated the Crooked Man, the ghosts of all the people he had absorbed were freed. Mark temporarily became corporeal and shared a family moment with his wife and son before vanishing again. He warned them that the Crooked Man was not permanently gone. Personality According to Nicole, Mark Warren “was dashing. Successful. He was hard not to like. He was headstrong. But, his desire to change the world was infectious.” Mark deeply loved his family, and when he heard that Nicole was pregnant he vowed to be there for his son, knowing from experience what is like to have a father who is away a lot. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation': Mark could teleport instantly from one place to another. He first discovered this power when he was at home working on his research, but told Nicole over the phone that he really wanted to be at Dion's birthday party instead. It is unknown how much control Mark had over this power or how far he could teleport. *'Invisibility': Like Charlotte and Dion, Mark could turn invisible. *'Intangibilty': Mark could make himself intangible, and thus phase through solid matter. This first happened while he was driving, and it nearly caused an accident since he could no longer hold on to the steering wheel.“ISSUE 105”. Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #5 File:Issue 105 - 50 - Mark teleports.png|Mark teleports File:Issue 105 - 47 - Mark with invisible hand.png|Mark's hand turns invisible File:Issue 105 - 45 - Mark's hands become intangible.png|Mark's hands go through the steering wheel of the car Relationships 'Nicole Warren' Nicole is Mark's wife. In the show, they first met in a library, and fell in love at first sight. In the comic book, they met in BIONA. After barely a few months of dating, they got married. 'Dion Warren' Dion is Mark and Nicole's son. When he was still alive and at work he would always call them before they slept, or send them videos of him talking to them. In “ISSUE #101: How Do You Raise a Superhero?,” he said, "That kid is something special.” Trivia * Mark loved to fish. * Mark tends to use Christmas Day for any lock that requires a code."ISSUE #106". Raising Dion. Season 1. Episode 6. * Mark owned a cabin at a lake near Atlanta. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased